


[PODFIC] Translations of Love - Spencer B

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Academia, Epistolary, Excerpts From Jaskier's Work, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Research, Sonnets, Voiceteam 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Julian Alfred Pankratz, also known as Jaskier the Bard was a 13th century bard, playwright, poet, and professor and his work is some of the oldest surviving written work we have. With a collection that spans over five decades, his work has remained influential for eight centuries with themes ranging from war, to magic, to love.Recent debate has been mostly about his personal relationship with his long term muse, Geralt of Rivia, whom academics now believe he may have been in a romantic relationship. Contained within this work are various pieces that indicate this must have been the case.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[PODFIC] Translations of Love - Spencer B

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Translations of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951182) by [forestdivinity (ForestDivinity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestDivinity/pseuds/forestdivinity). 



> I recorded the first chapter of this for Voiceteam 2020, but only got permission to post the whole thing afterwards, and then real life happened and now here I am, finally, with all three chapters of this fic! I hope you guys enjoy it :)

**Length** : 5:10 minutes

 **Download (all 3 chapters in 1 file)** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/1WoHXCwB#fNjNqIIAwbtMaPXFZU4DBSz-SGRGP0jXrLSC8Z2mkd8) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Rsqu5e3ZAbdYhuQmmgzk2opLgXFVYgGC/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
